


Tumblr Drabble/Ficlet Collection

by slashter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Breathplay, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashter/pseuds/slashter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of all the little blurbs/ficlets I've written so far that've been posted on my <a href="http://slasther.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>. They range from G to NC-17 and cover a variety of ships, themes, kinks, etc. Some are a handful of words, some are pretty solid-sized. </p><p>The title of each chapter lists the ship and a basic description of the prompt. (You can click on 'Chapter Index' to navigate to whichever chapters you're interested in reading.) I'll be posting any warnings/descriptions/ratings of each piece in the beginning of its chapter so you can see if you'd be willing to read it/be triggered by anything before you actually read it.</p><p>I just wanted a backup of all the stuff I've written on here! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry/Louis - First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore any formatting/spelling/punctuation errors bc these were all written w/o any betas or anything heh

**Rating:** Explicit

**Tags:** First time, Anal sex, Fingering, Blowjobs, Handjobs

**Warnings:** Underage (Harry is 16 and Louis is 18 -- legal in the UK, though, where this is supposed to take place) 

Tumblr post is [here](http://slashter.tumblr.com/post/90067137120/harry-and-louis-have-trouble-putting-it-all-in-for).

* * *

 

Louis’ eyes widened. “ _Harry_.”

Harry blinked. “What?”

“You’re–look at that!” Louis cried, motioning to Harry’s dick. Harry smiled and then  _blushed_ , of all things.

“You like it?” He asked, mumbling and biting his lip, and Louis was suddenly hit with the reminder that Harry was so  _young_  and not used to realistic and slightly pessimistic comments about the size of his dick.

“Haz,” Louis said softly, cupping Harry’s face in his hands and then pressing a gentle, reassuring kiss to his lips. “Of course I like it. It's  _you_. I just–well, I dunno if people have really told you this, but–you're  _huge_.”

Harry blinked again. “Oh. Uh. I am?”

Louis laughed, albeit a bit nervously. “Yeah, um–you are. You definitely are. I’m going to need more prep than I thought.”

“You–d'you wanna wait? Or is this, like, bad? Or–” Harry stuttered, looking worried. Louis shook his head lovingly, combing his fingers through Harry’s curls. 

“Hush, babe, don’t worry. I’ll be okay. Just, um. Pass me the lube, yeah?”

Harry nodded and gave the bottle over, blushing a bit again because it was something _sexual_  that had to do with  _sex_  and whatnot and Louis was absolutely endeared. 

“Gimme a sec, yeah?”

“Do–um, should I leave the room?” Harry asked nervously, glancing down to Louis’ boxer-clad crotch and back up. 

Louis smirked. “Do you  _want_ to?”

“I–um. No.” Harry mumbled, the reddest he’d been so far, and Louis grinned.

“Good. Then don’t. I might need your help, love.”

“Oh.” Harry said, taking a deep breath. “Okay, yeah.”

“For starters, help me get this underwear off.”

Harry immediately grabbed the waistband of Louis’ boxers, pushing Louis onto his back and pulling them off slowly, watching Louis’ cock intently as it sprung up from its confines, bobbing in the air a bit.

“Wow,” he breathed, and Louis realized that this was not only the first time he was seeing Harry’s dick, but it was probably the first time Harry was seeing his dick too, since all they’d really done so far had been mutual handjobs under the covers or a couple blowjobs in the dark. 

Louis opened the cap of the lube and squirted some onto his fingers, rubbing it around to warm it up a bit, his stomach fluttering in anticipation. It’d been a while since he’d been able to do this and do it thoroughly, and he was sure he was really going to enjoy it. He bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut, and slowly traced his entrance with his index finger, getting himself to relax a bit before he pushed the digit in.  
He was able to get up to the second knuckle before it got a bit uncomfortable, so he exhaled and swiveled his hips a bit, gently fucking in and out of himself until he could fit his whole finger in. He let it rest there for a moment and opened his eyes.

Harry was watching him–of course–but was absolutely enthralled. He had a hand on his dick, but not moving, just wrapped around the base, as if he was trying to stave off any orgasm. Louis smirked. 

“Touch yourself.” He said, and Harry’s eyes widened.

“I–but–”

“You’ll recover. Trust me. I wanna see you jack off, Harry, c'mon. It’ll help me.”

Harry gulped and nodded, slowly moving his hand up and down his cock, whining slightly. Louis took that as his cue and pressed a second finger in along with the first one, moaning loudly–mostly for show but definitely because of a good amount out of pleasure as well–and felt his dick twitch against his abs in response. He kept fucking himself on those two, letting his body adjust before he curved his fingers up, searching for his sweet spot. 

He couldn’t quite get it–the angle wasn’t right, usually he was on his stomach or he had his vibe to help–so he huffed out an annoyed breath, adding a third finger to the mix and stretching himself out even more.  
He didn’t realize he’d closed his eyes until he heard a deep groan and blinked them open to see Harry kneeling next to him, cheeks flushed and lips bitten, his stomach and the tops of his thighs striped with his come.

“Yeah, babe. Good job.” Louis encouraged, then held his breath as he tried to bend his wrist more so that he could hit his prostate. He didn’t want to roll over because he wanted to watch Harry squirm in desperation, but he just wasn’t getting where he wanted to in this position. He sighed, annoyed, and was about to give up and turn over onto his knees when he felt a slick, foreign object wiggle its way in next to his fingers. He froze up.

“Hey.” Harry said, and Louis looked up to see Harry bent over in front of his hips and relaxed as he realized that it was just Harry’s finger pressed into him. Wait. Shit. It was  _Harry’s_  finger in him. 

He moaned unintentionally and that just spurred Harry on, pushing his whole finger in easily. Louis ground down on their fingers and Harry slowly pulled Louis’ wrist away from his hips, sliding Louis’ fingers out and replacing them with his own. 

And– _fuck_. Harry’s fingers were so much longer than Louis’, even with the age difference, and it only took Harry two fingers to press into Louis’ prostate easily, making his hips buck up off the bed.

“ _Oh_.” Harry whispered, smile growing at his discovery, and slid his third finger in, massaging that spot in Louis slowly, scissoring his fingers in and out and spreading them so that Louis relaxed and opened up easily.

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis moaned breathily, after a few minutes. “Let’s–you can–y'know.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “Yeah.” He reached over, grabbed a condom, and struggled with opening it with his slippery fingers. Louis laughed, motioning for it, and ripped it open expertly with his teeth, beckoning Harry over and sliding it on him with no real effort. Harry looked a bit annoyed at the fact that Louis was so skilled at that, but Louis just smirked, stroking Harry slowly.

“Now–” Louis started, exhaling shakily. “Just–go slow, y'know? It might be hard to pace yourself, but. Please.”

Harry leaned down and kissed Louis, hard, for a solid minute, before breaking away. “I’ll never do anything to hurt you.” He whispered, and Louis nodded, taking a deep breath. 

“Go ahead, babe.”

Harry gripped the base of his cock, grunting a bit as he lined himself up and gave the slightest nudge at Louis’ rim. Just that was enough for Louis to let out a small whine, and then Harry pressed in even more, swiveling his hips slowly until the head of his cock was in Louis.

“Shit.” Harry said, and Louis looked up to see him squeezing his eyes shut in concentration. Even his arms were shaking a bit, and this was all yet another reminder to Louis that Harry had never done this before. Just the fact that he was able to last this long without fucking into Louis with no control was amazing.

“You can move, Haz,” Louis said, and Harry nodded, still tense, inching forward torturously slowly. It hurt–quite a bit. Louis scrunched his face up in pain and Harry stopped immediately, shaking his head.

“No.” He said, frowning. “No, I’m not doing this if it’s going to hurt you, okay, I don’t want to–”

“Shh, babe, it’s–I’m all right.” Louis panted out, pulling Harry down so that he could kiss him softly. “I just–haven’t had something up my ass in a while. It’s okay." 

Harry leaned in to kiss him again and the kiss turned heated pretty fast, the two of them so lost in the slick warmth of each other’s mouths that when Harry shifted forward to kiss Louis harder, the slide of his cock into Louis took them both by surprise.

” _Oh_ ,“ Louis mumbled, and quickly reached up to tangle his fingers into Harry’s hair before Harry could worry again. "No, Harry, this feels good,  _so_  good, keep going–”

Harry pushed in slowly, pulling out a bit and then pushing in again, continuing that rhythm until finally,  _finally_ , he was all the way in Louis, his own face shining with exertion. Louis hummed in enjoyment, brushing the damp hair off Harry’s face and kissing him tenderly. 

“Feel so good, Harry, so big in me.” He whispered, into Harry’s mouth. Harry mumbled incoherently–Louis couldn’t blame him, he knew what the boy must be feeling like at the moment, blinded by pleasure–and arched his back, sliding out of Louis a bit before pushing back in, just a bit faster.

“Keep going. Faster, babe, c'mon.” Louis encouraged, and Harry nodded, slowly picking up his pace until he was legitimately fucking Louis. Louis could feel his own thighs shaking from holding himself up so he shifted forward, angling his hips up and– _fuck_.

“ _Shit_ ,” Louis cried, eyes squeezed shut and hands pressing into Harry’s biceps. “Right there, right there, Harry, fuck me, fuck me  _please_ –”

Harry almost sobbed with relief and pounded into Louis, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing in the room. Harry was moaning with every thrust, his skin slick, his body trembling, and Louis knew it wasn’t long before the boy was going to come. He wrapped his ankles around Harry’s back and dug them into the soft flesh of his hips, effectively pushing Harry in even deeper and making them both moan.

“C'mon, babe, I know you wanna come, I know you’re so close,” Louis said, watching how the words made Harry break down, his eyes blown dark but his cheeks flushed dark pink. 

“Louis, I’m gonna–”

“Yeah, yes, Harry,  _c'mon_ –”

Harry fucked into Louis one last time, pressing into him hard, almost folding him in half, as he came. He let out a strangled cry, grinding his hips against Louis’, pressing haphazardly at Louis’ prostate, and Louis’ eyes rolled back in pleasure. As if he could read Louis’ mind, Harry’s hand went straight to Louis’ cock, still shaking from his own aftershocks, and he moved it fast, nothing but a blur as he kept moving his hips against Louis’, working at him until Louis yelped and came,  _hard_ , streaks of come across his chest and even some on his chin.

“ _God_ ,” Louis said, and Harry whimpered in reply, still swiveling his hips as if he didn’t want it to end. Louis hissed at the sensation then lifted his hands up, patting at Harry’s head to calm him until Harry slowly pulled out, still shaking.

“Was that–was I–” Harry said, and Louis pulled him in easily for another kiss, sucking on his lower lip until Harry was putty in his arms.

“You were  _amazing_.” Louis said, honestly, pulling back so the two of them were looking in each other’s eyes. “Best I’ve ever had.”

Harry grinned shyly, glowing with pride, and Louis tucked a stray curl behind his ear, smiling back. He slowly turned them over so that Harry could lay down on the bed and then slid off the condom carefully, tying it easily and tossing it in the direction of the trash. 

It didn’t quite make it in, but he could worry about that some other time. Right now, there was a beautiful boy in his bed, eyes twinkling and face rosy with happiness, calling his name.


	2. Zayn/Liam -- Jealous!Zayn

**Rating** : Mature

 **Tags:** Established relationship, Fighting, Making up

 **Warnings:** None

Tumblr post [here](http://slashter.tumblr.com/post/90496014050/ziam-jealous-zayn).

* * *

“A  _party_?” Zayn asks, raising an eyebrow. He huffs in annoyance, flopping his head back onto the arm of the sofa. “No thanks.”

Liam frowns. “But I wanted to go.”

“We went out, like. Two days back. Can’t we just stay in tonight? Relax a bit?”

Liam rolls his eyes. “We did that  _last_  night.” He walks over to the sofa, rubbing a hand up and down Zayn’s shin. “Let’s go out tonight, yeah? See some familiar faces, have some drinks. I wanna dance with you…we haven’t done that in ages.”

Zayn scoffs. “What are we, a couple of schoolgirls? C'mon, Liam, be mature about this.”

“I–what’s immature about going out?”

“We’re not, like, twenty anymore. We can’t just go and have fun whenever.”

“That is  _literally_  the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” Liam says, shaking his head. 

“That is  _literally_  the worst use of the word ‘literally’ I’ve ever heard.” Zayn mocks, bobbing his head from side to side. Liam doesn’t respond for a moment and Zayn glances over to see him sitting stiff, fists clenched, his face expressionless. 

 

“What?” Zayn mutters, and Liam stands up, rubbing a hand up and down his face. Zayn recognizes Liam’s movements and scoffs. “Don’t go throwing a tantrum now.”

“ _Fuck_  you.” Liam yells, fists still held tight against his sides. He shakes his head, and Zayn can see that he’s blinking back tears, almost. “Fuck you.”  
“What the hell?” Zayn says, as Liam turns away from him quickly to stomp to their bedroom, slamming the door behind him. 

 

It’s another half hour–at least–until Zayn sees Liam again, and he smirks, sure that Liam’s calmed down by now and is back to apologize and cuddle into Zayn’s side and finish this Say Yes to the Dress marathon Zayn’s in the middle of.

But he’s surprised when Liam walks by the sofa uninterested, making his way to the door, and even more surprised when he gets a whiff of the cologne Liam’s wearing as he passes him, the expensive Burberry one he only puts on when they go out clubbing.

“What the fuck?” Zayn says, sitting up, and Liam ignores him, sliding a coat on and stepping into his shoes, grabbing his wallet and keys. Zayn frowns. 

“Liam–” He starts, but the front door slams, and the man’s already gone.

 

Zayn sits in place for what must be about forty minutes before he finally sighs and presses the heels of his palms into his eyes. He knows he fucked up. He has no idea why he’s been acting like this lately, but he knows that he’s completely to blame and something’s got him on edge–work or his family or  _something_.

He reaches for his phone and calls Liam, ready to apologize and grovel, ready to make up for his shitty behavior all week, but Liam doesn’t pick up his phone. Instead, he ignores the call–Zayn can tell because Liam lets it ring three times before it goes to voicemail.

Zayn tries again, but the same thing happens. He sighs and stares at his phone for a minute before typing out a text to Andy, who’s sure to be out with Liam at the moment. 

_Hey_

Andy replies a less than minute later.

_**Sup bro** _

_Liam w you?_

**_Yea_ **

_Where’re u guys at_

**_Keyz. Y u comin_ **

_Ya probably._

**_does Li know_ **

_dont tell him. please_

**_alright. see u_ **

 

By the time Zayn leaves his apartment a short while later, shaved and perfumed and dressed in his tightest jeans, his heart feels like it’s about to explode.

Him and Liam have never had a fight like this before–so intense and drawn-out. Liam’s the forgive and forget kind, and lets Zayn get away with  _so_  fucking much. Zayn thought Liam was okay with this, this practically parasitic relationship, but apparently Liam’s too smart to keep falling for Zayn taking advantage of him again and again.

 

Keyz is a club not too far from their place, so it only takes Zayn like, twenty minutes to get there. He gives a nod to the bouncer, who looks surprised to see him–maybe because Zayn hasn’t been back here for over a year?

“Surprised to see you.” The bouncer says, unhooking the rope and letting Zayn walk into the entrance of the club. “Your boy went in earlier without you.”

“Yeah.” Zayn says in reply, unsure of exactly how to reply. “I know.”

“Thought you two were done.”

Zayn frowns. “Why?”

“Well, the kind of attention he’s been getting in there–doesn’t seem like he’s very tied down right now, if you know what I mean.”

 

Zayn freezes up and turns away from the door, walking as fast as his legs will take him. He practically throws his coat at the girl working at the coat check, then climbs the stairs at the side of the room in order to get a better view of the dance floor.

The whole place is practically dark, lit only by some purple lights here and there. There’s music pounding away, hard, and the air is stuffy and hot. It’s jam-packed–Zayn can’t make out anyone on the floor–so Zayn makes his way back to the ground level, shoving through some drunk people to get to the bar.

“Zayn!” A man calls, and Zayn looks down the bar to see Niall, the bubbly blond Irish barman who works here. He can’t believe Niall’s still here, thought he’d moved on to bigger and better things.

 

“Hey, Niall.” Zayn says, smiling. “You still work here?”

Niall shrugs. “I own the club now, actually, but y'know, I like to flex my bartending muscles now and then.”

Zayn grins. “Of course.”

“Now what can I get you? On the house, of course?”

“Um…Jack and coke?”

Niall nods. “Gotcha.” He’s only gone for a minute before he returns, a full tumbler in his hand. “Looking for Liam?”

Zayn snorts. “How’d you guess?” He asks, taking a sip of the drink. It burns going down, more than usual, but Zayn’s not really too surprised. It was  _Niall_  that made the drink, after all. 

“You look like the pining type.” Niall says, smiling. He points over Zayn’s shoulder to a spot across the club. “Last time I saw him, he was dancing over there.”

“Yeah? Thanks.” Zayn stands up, taking his cup. “Cheers, bro.”

Niall waves a farewell and turns to another customer at the bar.

 

Zayn makes his way carefully through the crowd, taking a drink now and then, both to keep the liquid from spilling and for a bit of liquid courage to face Liam after his asshole behavior.

By the time he’s made it to where Niall said, he’s definitely feeling the alcohol warm him up, and it doesn’t take him long to spot Andy, leaning against the wall and whispering something that’s probably pretty dirty into a tall, skinny blonde’s ear.

“Andy!” Zayn calls, walking up to him, and Andy looks up, blinking. 

“Oh, hey.” He says, arm wrapped around the girl’s waist.

“You seen Li?" 

"Um…over there, maybe?” Andy says, motioning to a spot not too far away. “He was dancing last time I saw him.”

 

Zayn nods in thanks and walks over to that spot, searching for Liam until he spots his face for just a second in the throng of bodies. He makes his way over, ready to place a gentle hand on Liam’s shoulder, when he sees that there’s already a hand there.

He freezes in place, standing still as the few people in front of him melt away to show Liam involved in what looks like a particularly intimate dance with some tall, dark-haired guy. 

Zayn’s heart is in his throat as he watches the two move their hips in tandem, their chests pressed together as the grind against each other’s fronts. The guy he’s dancing with–who even has  _dimples_ , fuck–leans down to mumble something in Liam’s ear, and Liam just laughs, shaking his head. The guy shrugs but keeps dancing with Liam, one hand firmly in the junction between his neck and shoulder.

 

It’s his other hand sliding down to squeeze at Liam’s ass that breaks Zayn out of his stupor and makes him see red. He storms forward and slides an arm in between Liam and the stranger, grabbing onto the other guy’s shirt and pulling him close. He’s a bit taller than Zayn, but Zayn’s furious, and the guy can see that, shrinking down a bit. 

“Fuck. Off.” Zayn spits, pushing the guy away, and the man blinks a couple times, looking somewhere between annoyed and heartbroken as he stumbles down the opposite direction.

Zayn turns around and glares at Liam.

“What the  _fuck_  was that?”

Liam scowls. “Oh, you came all the way here just to snap at me more?”

“I–” Zayn starts, and then stops himself, taking a few deep breaths. “I came all the way here to say sorry.”

Liam blinks a couple times but still looks surprised, his brow furrowing. “Really?”

Zayn nods. “I’ve been a shit boyfriend, a shit  _person_ ,all week, Liam. I’m so sorry and I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that back home. I just feel like crap lately and I don’t know why. I’m in some sort of terrible rut or something.”

Liam gives a small smile and Zayn takes that as his cue to move a bit closer, sliding his hands around Liam’s waist as he pulls Liam’s face to his. 

“You didn’t deserve any of that. You mean the world to me, you know that, right?” Zayn mumbles, into Liam’s ear, and Liam nods enthusiastically. “I’m so sorry. I’m so,  _so_  sorry, babe.”

Zayn opens up his mouth to say some more but he’s cut off by Liam’s lips against his, moving fast and hot, his tongue sliding against Zayn’s. Zayn’s knees buckle at the force of the kiss but Liam’s arms keep him up, sliding tight around his waist till Zayn can feel Liam’s muscles pressing against his sides.

He moans into Liam’s mouth and then Liam pulls away, his lips shiny and pink-looking, even in the dim light.  
“I love you.” He breathes, and Zayn smiles wider than he has in days.

“I love you too." 

 

And if Liam pulls Zayn into the club’s toilets right after that, locking the two of them into a stall and pressing Zayn against the dirty tiled wall, well. No one has to know.


	3. Zayn/Niall -- Knotting

**Rating:**  Explicit

 **Tags:** A/B/O dynamics, Alpha!Zayn, Omega!Niall, Established relationship, Knotting

 **Warnings:**  Possible non-con/dubcon (as is always attached to A/B/O fics)

Tumblr post [here](http://slashter.tumblr.com/post/90621975990/ziall-knotting).

* * *

 

“Mmgh,” Niall mutters, squirming in his seat. He feels hot all over, and not in the good way, grabbing the handle on the car roof as Zayn speeds around a sharp right turn.  
“ _God_ , Niall, you can’t–can’t make those fucking noises, fuck.” Zayn mumbles, running a hand through his hair as he continues to go faster down the road.   
Niall knows the car’s filling up fast with his scent and that, if they don’t make it to their apartment soon, Zayn’s going to stop right in the middle of the street and take him right in his car itself. He thinks about opening the window to let some fresh air in but then realizes, with a sinking heart, that any trace of his smell released into the air like this could attract dozens of unmated, ruthless alphas who’d track him down till they could get what they want. So he sits and sweats–literally–trying to move as little as possible so that Zayn can focus on getting them home, rather then how Niall’s leaking through the seat of his pants at the moment.

As soon as they pull up into the parking lot of their complex, Zayn is jumping out of the car and running to Niall’s side, pulling him out and smothering him with his body, as if that could hide his smell from the air around them. He scoops Niall up into his arms and races to the entrance, getting inside and forgoing the elevator–small, cramped box with an omega in heat? Wouldn’t turn out very well–to instead bound up the steps, holding a shaking Niall to him as he quickly unlocks their apartment door and pushes Niall against it once it’s closed.

“Your heat isn’t due for another week.” He growls, but not really angrily, more lustfully instead, making quick work of Niall’s clothes. Niall whimpers in response. He doesn’t know why it showed up so early, and Zayn and him had made so many plans for this week, plans that now are going to have to be canceled or rescheduled and–  
“C'mon.” Zayn orders, grabbing an almost-naked Niall and walking them over to their bedroom, tossing Niall onto the bed.  
Immediately, Niall somehow manages to shimmy out of his underwear, turning over onto his hands and knees, ass sticking up in the air.   
“ _Jesus_ ,” Zayn spits, and Niall can hear the telltale tear of cloth as Zayn steps out of his outfit in a hurry. He hears Zayn breathe a sigh of relief and then mimics him as he feels something hot and hard against his slick behind.

“ _Yes_ ,” Niall breathes, as Zayn begins to move his hips forwards and back, sliding his dick through the shiny mess between Niall’s asscheeks. It’s almost enough to calm him down–almost–but he starts whining again no more than a minute after, desperate for Zayn to be  _in_  him, to fill him up good.   
He circles his hips in the air, hoping Zayn will get the hint, and he seems to, letting out a small  _tsk_  before lining himself up and pushing in with no preamble.

And it’s–well, it’s amazing. Just like every other time it happens. The rush of relief and calm, the overwhelming surge of pleasure, all of it is just as good as the first time they fucked, when Zayn bonded with him and then spent the rest of the night whispering “ _I love you so much_ ” into his ear. Niall feels like he’s floating away, but still so grounded, so hyperaware of Zayn’s hands squeezing his hips, the way Zayn is moaning in pleasure himself, the soft feel of the bedsheets underneath him.   
Niall presses back a bit in encouragement and then Zayn pushes forwards, slowly pulling out and then fucking into Niall with a solid pace, making Niall mewl in enjoyment. He tries to arch his back more, pressing his face into the sheets, trying to take all of Zayn into him, wanting to feel Zayn’s entire length filling him up each time.  
His body’s being incredibly responsive, the clawing urge to be ravished slowly ebbing away into a lulling sense of serenity as Niall feels himself crawling towards an orgasm. He doesn’t have to do more than reach down and wrap a hand around his dick for him to come, spurting into his hands and dripping onto the sheets underneath him.

By the grunt that Zayn lets out, he’s felt Niall spasm too, and he immediately pulls out, making Niall cry out in disapproval, before flipping the blond around and pressing his body down on the smaller boy’s, sliding right back into him without missing a beat.  
Niall can feel the stickiness of his release press against his back as he’s fucked into the mattress, but he hardly cares, so intent on Zayn continuing to slam into him like he’s doing. He reaches up almost blindly and brings Zayn’s mouth to his, pressing their lips together and letting Zayn take control of the kiss too, absolutely destroying Niall’s mouth as well.

Niall loves feeling like this–like he has no control over how good he can feel, like Zayn has taken the reins of the situation. He feels helpless but protected at the same time, and he can feel the strength of the bond between him and Zayn when he lets go completely like this, the heavy, unspoken trust between them that finally appears at moments like this, when Niall is too lost in his heat to speak for himself or vocalize his thoughts coherently to Zayn.

“God, Niall, I’m so close.” Zayn slurs, hips jerking in response, and Niall can feel his own cock bob along between their bodies, caught between the muscles of both his and Zayn’s abdomens, and the constant friction is enough to have him cry out as he comes for a second time, hips jerking wildly, his cock extremely sensitive.  
That’s all it takes for Zayn to finally break too, letting out an animalistic yell as he pushes into Niall deep. Niall can feel Zayn’s knot pop fully right when it enters him and he shudders at the slight pain of it but clenches around it in response, not wanting it to go away any time soon. Zayn lets all his weight fall onto Niall, like he knows Niall likes, because it makes him feel warm and comfortable and protected. Niall hums contentedly as he wraps his legs around Zayn’s hips, pushing their hips closer together before pulling Zayn in for a deep kiss.

Niall can feel Zayn’s come pumping into him at a solid pace, soothing his nerves and letting his body finally fall from the overdrive it had been set on. It’s like he’s just taken a spray from his inhaler and now his lungs are clear, free to breathe fresher air. He blinks away the last of the blur from his vision and stretches out his fingers and toes, letting himself settle into reality again.  
“Feel good?” Zayn asks, like he always does, when they’re connected like this, so intimately. Niall blushes, as usual, and nods.  
“Always feel good with you.” He says, then beams as Zayn rubs their noses together in a gentle eskimo kiss.

“I love you. So much.” He whispers, as his body suddenly jerks forward, making him press even deeper into Niall. Niall lets out a loud moan and then shudders, goosebumps breaking out over his skin before blinking his eyes open and tangling his fingers into Zayn’s hair.  
“I love you too.” He says, and he’s never meant it more.


	4. Harry/Louis -- Mindreading

**Rating:** Mature

 **Tags:** Uni AU, Meet-cute, Mindreading

 **Warnings:** None

Tumblr post [here](http://slashter.tumblr.com/post/94858370475/jaya-you-gotta-do-that-prompt-just-a-lil-quick-h-l).

* * *

 

Nick has pretty hair. That’s what Harry thinks, at least, as he watches the grad student walk across the front of the room, motioning towards the board. He’s entertaining, too, cracking funny jokes and laughing along with the class.   
He also wears tight jeans.  _Very_  tight jeans. And Harry’s pretty sure he saw Nick at that new gay club a little off south campus so, yeah, Nick is fair game, right? Is there even a rule against dating your student instructors? Hopefully not. Harry would really like for Nick to bend him over a couch and fuck his brains out, but that’s just him reaching, honestly.

Actually, now that Harry thinks about it, there are  _tons_ of super-fit boys in this class. There’s that kid, Liam, who sits over in the corner, but Harry’s pretty sure he’s with that super-fit bloke named Zayn, who often sits right next to Liam and spends all his time doodling in his moleskine. He doesn’t really think Zayn’s in this class at all.  
There’s Aiden, too, who looks warm and huggable, tall and broad and nice-smelling. They’ve made out a couple times at parties, but Aiden always seems to get too flustered to let things get any farther than that and Harry always finds himself pink-cheeked and annoyed, too horny to do anything but stomp home and have an angry wank.  
And then, of course, there’s the cream of the crop.  _Louis_. Harry’s eyes flit over to the older boy, who sits back in his chair with ease, a small, knowing smile on his face. His pen’s moving across his paper but Harry doesn’t think he’s taking notes–he often argues with Nick, amusing little chats that Harry thinks are really cute–so he’s probably doodling, like Zayn. Or maybe even designing some more tattoos.  
Louis is  _covered_  in them, from the chest down, and Harry thinks that Louis might even have more than Harry himself. He’s got this small beard going, sometimes just a bit of scruff, and long, shaggy hair that he often pulls back with a headband when he plays footie out in the diag. Harry wants to tangle his fingers into it and get beard burn on his cheeks and chin from kissing Louis all night long.  
Louis also has this particularly annoying habit of dressing in nothing more but loose-fitting vests and tight-fitting jeans that leave Harry almost as annoyed as Aiden’s inability to put out. His biceps are  _so_  gorgeous, the curve of his arms almost hypnotizing. Sometimes Harry stares at them so long that he thinks the eyes of the stag tattoo on Louis’ arm follow him around the room when he moves.

Louis shifts a bit, hand coming up to rub at that very tattoo, and Harry watches, enraptured, as his hand moves down to his crotch and he subtly adjusts himself. Harry gulps, suddenly turning to the front of the classroom, but he’s blushing quite obviously now and he really hopes no one notices.   
All he can think about now is Louis’ hand on his bulge, about how Louis probably goes home every night and has a good, thorough wank, his shirt off and his chest glistening with sweat as he gets really into it, hips rising off the bed and fucking into thin air.  
Harry wonders what Louis thinks about. A small part of him hopes that it’s Harry, and he wonders if Louis thinks of him on his knees or maybe sat firmly on his hips, riding Louis’ cock till the ends of the earth–both future goals of Harry’s, of course. He hopes Louis thinks of  _boys_ , at least, but he’s pretty sure he does, because he caught Louis at the uni-sponsored lgbtq pride event and he was wearing this incredibly endearing baseball tee with a rainbow on it, so. Harry really hopes he’s right.

Nick clears his throat and Harry blinks a couple times, smiling up at him, hoping it wasn’t obvious that his mind wandered away. Nick smiles at the class and starts talking about their homework assignments for the next week. Harry grabs his pen and starts mindlessly scribbling the page numbers down, but his mind starts to slowly drift away again.

Is there anything happening this weekend? Harry should ask Niall, Niall will know. Niall also knows Zayn who knows Louis, and that means Harry might be able to get to a party with Louis invited this weekend. He makes a solemn promise to himself that he will do his hardest to get into Louis’ pants if given the chance.  
He snickers at himself a little bit because of the unintended pun–his  _hardest_ –and catches a soft chuckle coming from the side of the room. Wait, shit, did he say that out loud? He looks over to the source of the sound and…there’s no one else in that direction but Louis. 

Harry starts to panic. Shit. Was he just mumbling everything in his head over the past few minutes out loud? Did people hear him? Did  _Louis_ hear him? He thinks back to what Gemma used to tell him as a child, about how she’d always think of loud noises just in case any mind-readers were nearby, and gulps. He takes a shaky breath.  
 _If you’re a mind reader, cough right now_.  
  
Louis lets out a small cough.  
Harry practically shits his pants.  
  
God. Oh  _God_. Did Louis hear him? Can Louis read minds? Jesus–  
“Harry?” A voice interrupts, and Harry’s head snaps up to the front to see Nick raising an eyebrow at him. “If you’re done ogling Louis over there, maybe you can finish writing down the homework assignment?”  
Harry’s mouth goes dry and he catches a glimpse of Louis’ smirk before he turns back to his notebook and frantically scribbles down what Nick’s written on the board, his cheeks flaming with embarrassment. 

Once Nick dismisses the class, Harry stuffs his things into his bag and scrambles out the door, desperate to leave before Louis confronts him or anything. He’s almost out the door when a hand lands on his shoulder.  
“Hey, Harry, got a second?” A voice says, and Harry basically freezes in place, because it’s Louis.  _Louis_.  
“Um.” Harry says, turning around slowly, and Louis has a knowing smile on his face. “Hi."   
Louis clears his throat. "You’re a–well, you really have a lot on your mind, don’t you? Usually.”  
Harry blushes. “Maybe. Sometimes.”  
Louis shrugs. “Can I take you out for a coffee sometime? Maybe we can talk about that stuff? I’m a pretty good listener.”  
“Oh. Um. Yeah, definitely. I’d love to, really. Would you–”  
“I'd  _really_ like to particularly discuss that thought of you, quote, riding me till the ends of the earth, unquote.” Louis says, making quotation marks with his fingers. “Really interesting stuff.”  
Harry watches, agape, as Louis leans in and kisses his cheek, walking away slowly.   
“You can ask Niall for my number!” Louis shouts backwards, before disappearing around the corner.

Fuck.  _Fuck_.


	5. Nick/Harry -- Outfit Swap

**Rating:** Explicit

 **Tags:** Established relationship, Fluff, Smut, Canon compliant

 **Warnings:** None

Tumblr post [here](http://slashter.tumblr.com/post/104192937650/okay-okay-so-happy-birthday).

* * *

 

“Why is it always right before these awards shows?” Nick pants, as Harry goes to town at his neck. It’s ridiculous how possessive Harry can get over him, especially considering the millions of relationship rumors flying around about the young heartthrob. Nick really should give him some shit about this, but Nick himself is pretty lax about his relationships and what he has with Harry is too settled by now for him to really feel jolted by any stupid sex scandals that pop up in the tabloids.

“Shut up,” Harry mutters, switching over to Nick’s jaw, kissing a small trail up to his ear. “Fuck me.”

“You’re joking, right?” Nick says. When Harry doesn’t answer, Nick groans. “ _Harry_.”

Harry slowly separates himself from Nick’s face and gives him a guilty look. “What?” he asks, still managing to look as if Nick is at fault here.

“You barge into my house, right when we’re both dressed for the BFAs, start snogging the fuck out of me, and then  _demand_  sex when we both have rides coming very soon to pick us up? Yours at your own house, might I add?”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Those are just details. I’m famous enough to change rides. Maybe I’ll drive over with you.” He leans forward again, but Nick pushes him back.

“Uh, maybe you  _won’t_ ,” he says, frowning at Harry. “We’re supposed to be keeping this less than obvious, remember?”

Harry pouts. “I hate that you bring that up. I hate that you had to sign some stupid contract so that we could be together.”

“Well,  _you’re_  the one that wanted the feelings, Harold. I was fine with just getting some fit twink in my bed.”

Harry scoffs. “This, coming from the bloke who sent me hundreds of roses last Valentine’s Day?”

“I really respect your pert little arse,” Nick retorts, and Harry pushes him further into the wall he’s currently trapped against.

“I’m not a twink, Nick,” he argues, and Nick laughs.

“Maybe not anymore. Now you’re a bit of a–what do they call it? A twunk?”

“Heyyy,” Harry whines, reaching up and unbuttoning Nick’s shirt. “Not true.”

“Grow some facial hair and then talk,” Nick answers, then swats Harry’s hands away from his collar. “ _Stop_  it.”

“Niiiick,” Harry groans again, leaning up against Nick so their bodies are pressed together. He kisses Nick’s cheek, letting his lips linger against the skin for just a second. “Fuck me. Please?”

“You need to–” Nick starts, then cuts himself off with a moan that is not his fault, thank you very much, and should be blamed completely on the way Harry’s grinding their hips together. “ _Fuck_.”

“Yes. Yes, exactly,” Harry mumbles, playing off of Nick’s curse, and unbuttons Nick’s shirt quickly, slipping the striped jacket off his shoulders before he does the same with Nick’s pressed black button-up. “Get these off.”

Nick  _tsk_ s and pushes Harry away again, picking up his discarded clothes and walking over to his bedroom. “I’m not fucking you in my doorway, Styles.”

He hears Harry muttering something under his breath and smiles, hanging up his tops so they don’t wrinkle as Harry walks into his room, angrily unbuttoning his clothes.

“I’ve never seen someone look so angry while getting undressed for sex,” Nick comments.

Harry flips him off and slips off his jacket and trousers, sliding off his silky shirt next. Nick goes to hang them up and Harry whines again.

“ _Nick_ ,” he chides, but Nick gives him a dirty look.

“I’ll be damned if poor Caroline sees you show up in wrinkled clothes. Bless her soul, dressing you rowdy lot.”

He finishes arranging Harry’s outfit and then unbuttons his bottoms, sliding them off and folding them properly before hanging them up as well and turning around, only to have Harry’s boxers tossed in his face. He sputters in shock, pulling them off, ready to scold Harry, but stops short when he sees the boy already spread out in bed, one hand on his cock, the other working its way in between his arse cheeks.

Well. Okay.

 

“Getting started without me, eh?” Nick says, dropping his pants and crawling onto the bed, settling himself in between Harry’s spread thighs.

Harry hums happily and then moans, loud, as he fucks a finger into himself. “ _Nick_ ,” he slurs, absolutely wanton, and Nick’s cock twitches in interest.

“Keep going, baby,” he encourages, watching as Harry’s cheeks flush at the pet name. “Open yourself up for me, get yourself ready.”

Harry keens, sliding another finger in and twisting them around, obviously looking for his prostate. Nick usually helps him out with this, since Harry’s pretty abysmal at fingering himself, to be honest, but right now he kind of wants to see Harry struggle a bit, especially as punishment for just showing up and begging to be fucked right before they both have to show up to an event they need to be at. Harry’s presenting an award, for Christ’s sake.

“Nick,” Harry whispers, the only word he seems to be able to say right now. He’s got three fingers inside himself now, all down to the knuckle, and he’s still squirming around, unable to find any relief. “Nick.”

“Hush, babe,” Nick says, soothingly, running his hands up Harry’s torso. “You good? You feel good?” he asks, and Harry whines, obviously desperate for some sort of action. His cock is fattened up and already leaking, touching down to his abdomen every once in a while, bobbing off and leaking sticky strands of pre-come in its wake.

Nick reaches up and pinches Harry’s nipples, just lightly at first, then harder after a couple seconds. A moan rips out of Harry’s throat and his hips buck up, pressing firm against Nick’s.

“So gorgeous,” Nick comments, finally leaning down to press their mouths together. Nick’s hard by now too, no surprise, and he grinds back down against Harry, letting the boy sob thankfully into his mouth. When he pulls away, Harry’s lips are red and shiny with spit, his eyes desperate.

“Nick,” he says, one last time, and Nick nods, reaching for the lube that’s tangled in the sheets somewhere and slicking himself up.

“Want me to fuck you, pet?” he asks, and it’s completely unnecessary but it always makes Harry blush so prettily and he squirms some more, finally sliding his fingers out of himself, hissing at the feeling.

Nick jerks himself off slowly, watching as Harry spreads his legs even wider, sliding his arms under his knees and pulling his thighs to his chest. His hole, slick and almost as pink as his lips, is in direct view of Nick, and Nick moans as he shifts forward, letting the head of his cock slide against Harry’s entrance a little bit. Harry whines some more and Nick finally pushes in, just enough so his tip is snug inside, before pushing in easily in one thrust. Harry goes still for a moment and then completely relaxes, swiveling his own hips as Nick pulls out and thrusts back in.

“ _Yes_ ,” Harry cries, hands leaving his legs and going around Nick’s shoulders instead, pulling him close so his thighs are trapped between their bodies and their lips are just touching. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” he mumbles, as Nick speeds up his thrusts.

Nick loves Harry like this, long hair spread out on his pillows and skin hot to the touch, so needy and ready for Nick to fuck him into oblivion. He can’t do much more but oblige, his moans harmonizing with Harry’s as he rocks his hips steadily, his mattress bouncing along to the rhythm of the sound of skin slapping against skin. He’s close and he knows it but he doesn’t want to come inside Harry this time, regardless of how much the boy likes it, because he  _won’t_ be responsible for a giggly, squirmy Harry Styles on the red carpet of an A-list event, shifting from leg to leg just to feel Nick’s come inside him.

So Nick pulls out, all of a sudden, and Harry is so lost he doesn’t even get to speak before Nick easily flips him around, pushing his chest into the mattress before sliding back in in the span of a few seconds. To say Harry is surprised is an understatement, but the new angle does wonders for him, if the way he’s screaming into Nick’s pillow is any indication.

“Nick,  _Nick_ ,” Harry babbles, timed with Nick’s thrusts, and then he’s clenching tight around Nick’s cock, fists tightening in the sheets as his hips twitch forward. It takes Nick a second to realize that Harry’s just come–all over his duvet, too–but it only spurs him on, makes him speed up his movements until he’s on the brink of release as well, moaning out Harry’s name.

“Harry,  _fuck_ , baby, I’m coming–” Nick cries, pulling out of Harry quickly before his cock gives a few jumps and he comes all over Harry’s arse, round and firm on the mattress below him. He waits a few seconds then wraps a hand around himself, hissing as he jerks himself off and spurts out a bit more, his come dripping into Harry’s crack slowly.

Harry lets out a guttural moan and shivers at the feeling, lifting his head up finally to turn around and look at Nick. His eyes are a bit red, as if he’s cried a bit, and Nick would feel bad if Harry hadn’t told him explicitly years ago that he only cries in bed when the sex is really, _really_  good.

“Holy shit,” Harry mutters, reaching down and swirling a couple fingers over his crack before bringing them back up to his mouth to suck on them. “Fuck,” he mumbles.

“Yeah,” Nick agrees, only sparing another glance at Harry spread out like this, licking at the webbing between his fingers, come splattered over his backside, before crawling backwards off the bed and hobbling his sore legs over to the bathroom. He brings back a handful of toilet paper and wipes carefully at Harry’s bum, cursing at how it jiggles to the touch. The last thing he needs is to get hard again.

“’M tired,” Harry mumbles, turning around so Nick can clean up his sticky stomach as well. “Let’s take a nap.”

“My car is going to be here in less than fifteen minutes, Harry. Get out of my bed.”

Harry pouts. “I never thought you’d say that to me.”

“I never would have if you hadn’t been such an insufferable prat.”

“You love me.”

“Only just. Now get up and get dressed.”

Harry sighs, slowly sitting himself up and standing up on shaky legs. He hobbles over to the hangers and starts dressing himself as Nick tosses away the dirty toilet paper. When Nick steps back in the bedroom, he pauses.

“Harold.” he says, annoyed but still a bit endeared. “You’ve got on the wrong trousers.”

“Hmm?” Harry asks, and looks up at Nick, confused, before looking down at his legs. “Oh. I suppose I do,” he adds, but makes no move to correct his mistake. Instead, he reaches for Nick’s black top next, sliding it over his shoulders and giving Nick a mischievous smirk.

“ _No_.” Nick says, but Harry dresses himself quickly, standing there in Nick’s clothes, and it’s a lot more sexy than it should be. It’s equal parts adorable and heinous, actually, since the outfit just looks so  _off_  on Harry than it did on Nick.

“I like it.” Harry says, then runs a hand through his unruly hair, combing it off to the side. “Something new to try out.”

“ _Harry_ ,” Nick whines. “ _I_  wanted to wear that.”

“ _Nick_ ,” Harry mimics, and walks over to Nick, who’s still completely naked. “I want to smell like you when I’m there. Just wear my outfit and come. It’ll be a laugh.”

Nick narrows his eyes but concedes nonetheless, moving for Harry’s outfit and putting it on. He’s good till he gets to the shirt, buttoning it up a bit before Harry yelps and smacks at his hands.

“No! You need to wear it like that.”

“What, half-open?”

“ _Yes_ , Nick. It’s my style.”

Nick scowls, shrugging on the blazer and looking at himself in the mirror. “I feel naked.”

Harry hooks his chin over Nick’s shoulder, giving him an appreciative once-over before smirking. “Mmm, I wish,” he mumbles, then smiles and kisses Nick’s cheek. “Anyways, I’m late.”

“You’re–what?” Nick asks, turning and watching as Harry grabs his phone and wallet, making his way out the room and towards the front door.

“My car is here.”

“Your–your car–” Nick stutters, completely confused. Harry rolls his eyes.

“I told him I’d be a half-hour and it’s already past that.”

“You had your car  _waiting_  outside?”

Harry beams at him before pulling the door open and giving Nick a sultry look over his shoulder. “I’m Harry fucking Styles,” he says, before walking out and letting the door slam shut behind him.

Nick stares at the closed door for a whole minute before his phone chimes and breaks him out of his stupor. He looks at the screen and sees a text from his driver saying that he’s just arrived and is waiting outside.

Nick sighs, turning to the mirror and rubbing his fingers through his chest hair, contemplating. He bites his lip, ready to button up his shirt, but then shakes his head, grabbing his own phone and money clip before sliding into his shoes and heading out the door, locking it behind him.

He gets in the car and leans his head back against the leather as the driver starts the vehicle up and pulls out of the parking lot.

 

“He’s Harry fucking Styles,” Nick mutters, then shakes his head as a smile spreads over his face. “Fuck.”


	6. Liam/Niall -- Breathplay

**Rating:** Explicit

 **Tags:** BDSM, Established Relationship, Dom!Liam, Sub!Niall, Canon compliant, Smut

 **Warnings:** Breathplay, Choking

Tumblr post [here](http://slashter.tumblr.com/post/102565463750/listen-i-saw-this-this-morning-and-all-i-could).

* * *

 

It’s kind of a new thing Niall’s discovered he’s into but he hopes that, as always, Liam will be more than ready to indulge him. It was like this with the spanking, when Niall squeakily admitted one night how much he liked the thought of it, then spent the next few hours in a luscious daze as Liam made him come over and over with a firm hand to his ass. Or when he asked Liam to hold him down one time and Liam went all-out and tied him to the bed, holding Niall in place as Liam took him apart with his tongue. 

  
It’s crazy to have a boyfriend that’s this ready to experiment sexually, and Niall couldn’t be happier. So when me mentions offhand that he’s interested maybe trying a bit of choking, he’s surprised to see Liam freeze up during breakfast and give Niall a stern look. 

  
“Choking?” He repeats, and Niall blushes a bit, nodding slowly in affirmation. 

  
“Nothing–nothing crazy, just a little bit–like–I just wanna feel like I can’t breathe for a minute, y'know?”

  
Liam sighs, but he sounds stressed, conflicted. “Niall, I–like–that’s  _dangerous_ , okay? You could like actually get in trouble because of it.”

  
Niall shrugs. “There’s only a really small chance of, like, me  _dying_  or whatever. I know you wouldn’t do that.”

  
“Right, but you’ve had panic attacks before. I’ve seen you hyperventilating and it almost fucking killed me the last time I saw you like that, I don’t know if–if it’s something I want to purposefully see again.”

  
“It won’t–” Niall starts, then licks his lips, scooting his chair close to Liam’s so he can hold his hand. “It won’t be like that. I promise. I’ll be calm and I’ll be expecting it.”

 

Liam levels him again with a hard gaze. “I don’t want to end up hurting you.”

  
“You won’t.” Niall brings Liam’s fist up to his mouth and presses a kiss to it. “I promise.”

 

 

Even so, it’s not until at least a week or so later that Liam brings it up. They’re doing some promo and the boys are all getting ready together when Liam pulls Niall away to a corner of the room. 

  
“I’ve been thinking,” Liam starts, and Niall’s pulse is already jack-rabbiting with excitement. “We could–maybe tonight–”

  
“Yeah.” Niall says, almost immediately, and Liam gives him a small smile. 

  
“I read up on it. Researched it. I wanna do it right. I wanna keep you safe.”

  
“You will, Li, you will, oh god–” Niall cuts himself off, pressing his face into Liam’s neck as he wraps his arms around him in a tight hug. “I love you so much, Liam, fuck, thank you.”

  
Liam rubs a warm hand up and down his back, shushing him quietly, trying to calm him down before they have to go face the paparazzi. Niall hates how pink he looks in photos if he gets flustered right before they get papped. 

  
When they finally do go out, Niall’s having a hard enough time keeping his hands off of Liam, since he’s dressed in a gorgeous peacoat that’s doing wonders for his shoulders. He looks like a fucking superstar and Niall literally wants to climb his body and grind on him till he comes, which–yeah, it’s happened before, just not in front of a slew of photographers. 

  
“Liam! Niall! Can we get some poses? Liam! Niall!” Someone calls out, and Niall almost rolls his eyes till he sees how funny Liam thinks this is, and decides to play along. Liam slings an arm over his shoulders and they smile for the cameras. Niall’s ready to pull Liam into a very g-rated side hug when he feels Liam’s hands slide easily across his shoulders and up his body to settle on his throat. Niall actually freezes up, his muscles tightening in anticipation, but tries to keep a strained smile on his face. Liam presses down gently, barely putting any pressure on Niall, sticks his tongue out to the photographers to make it look like he’s choking him, and Niall–Niall’s  _way_  too riled up at this point to be out here anymore so he laughs and kind of shrugs Liam’s hands off him, moving fast so he can get inside to where they need to be before he actually gets a boner in front of a hundred strangers. 

  
When Liam struts in a minute or so later, he’s got a shit-eating smirk on his face as he sidles up to Niall and bites his earlobe. 

  
“So fucking ready to ruin you tonight.” He whispers, and Niall bites his lip so hard he tastes blood. Fuck. 

\------

  
“Liam,” Niall whispers, stretching his arms out and making grabbing motions with his hands. “Liam, please.”

  
“So needy.” Liam comments, but smiles nonetheless, his eyes roaming down Niall’s flushed, naked body. Niall’s spread out on the hotel bed, completely naked, cock already bobbing up in anticipation. He’s been so ready for this for  _hours_  and he’s going to fucking  _cry_  if Liam doesn’t get a move on. Well, he supposes he’ll cry anyways, but, y'know.

  
Liam’s naked now too, his skin golden tan in the dim light of the room. Niall thinks he himself must look a sickly yellow and thanks God that this other boy is still somehow into him. Liam crawls onto the bed, knees on either side of Niall’s hips, and smiles down at him; Niall’s reminded of that one time Liam rode him, late at night, so intense that the two of them were both covered in a mess of bruises the next day, Lou clicking her tongue at them disappointingly while the other boys laughed on. 

  
But right now, right now Liam’s leaning forward, then slowly moving his legs down till they’re tangled with Niall’s and he’s effectively blanketing the boy. Niall loves feeling like this, the heavy heat of Liam right above him, their cocks pressed together deliciously. Liam hums contentedly, giving Niall a thorough kiss before pulling away and looking down at him.

  
“We’re gonna try something small first, okay?” He says, and Niall nods eagerly. 

  
Liam reaches down and easily fits one large hand over Niall’s throat, pressing into the sides a bit. It hurts, of course, but Niall is still breathing harshly out of his nose, so it isn’t enough. Thankfully, Liam pushes down a bit more, and Niall feels it then, just a second or two of that desperate sensation, of having no air to breathe, and when Liam lifts his hand away, Niall shudders as he takes a deep inhale, his hands pulling at Liam’s hair. 

  
“Good?” Liam asks, and Niall nods, not wanting to speak because he knows that if Liam hears his voice at this stage, he might not want to continue. Niall’s not a huge fan of talking in general when they do things like this, unless Liam asks him how he is, because it tends to bring him back to reality too soon. 

  
“One more time, then.” Liam says, and repeats the process, holding down for just a beat longer this time. Niall can feel his body already arch up into the action and he can feel a small tear fall out from his eye as Liam lets go. Liam watches him intensely, reaching up and wiping the tear off. 

  
“You good?” He asks, and Niall nods. “What’s your color?”

  
Niall sighs and licks his lips, already feeling so dry. “Green. So green, Liam.” He mumbles, but sees Liam’s reaction to his voice. 

  
Thankfully, Liam doesn’t stop, biting his own lip as he presses down once more, holding Niall down for the longest time yet, bringing him back only when Niall’s hands start to shake. Niall gasps in a breath and shivers in enjoyment, bucking his hips up so that hopefully Liam can at least  _feel_ how much Niall is enjoying this.   
“Shit, babe.” Liam mumbles, then grinds down,  _hard_ , making Niall let out a cracked moan. “So hard for me, yeah?”

  
Niall nods again, overwhelmed, just the  _feel_ of Liam’s hand on his neck enough to get him off if they keep moving like this. Liam doesn’t seem to care, though, just stares into Niall’s eyes as he keeps rubbing their cocks together. He must know Niall’s close as he presses down one last time, only for a second, but enough for Niall’s eyes to open wide in arousal, and then Liam lets go and Niall comes, hard, till there’s a slick mess in between their stomachs. 

 

He’s shaking a bit but Liam’s pressing soft kisses all over his face, praising him for doing so well and his cheeks burn at the recognition. He did do well, he always wants to do well for Liam, always. 

  
“Color.” Liam asks, and Niall smiles.

  
“Green.” He says, and he can feel a bit fuzzy at the edges but not as intense as he’s been before. He’s conscious enough to snake a hand down between their bodies and wrap it around Liam’s cock. 

  
“Ah, shit.” Liam spits, fucking into Niall’s grip. Niall moans but squeezes the base of Liam’s dick to get him to stop. When Liam looks at him, confused, Niall just pushes at his shoulders till he’s back in the position he first was, kneeling over Niall. Only this time he’s breathing heavily, his stomach still shining with stickiness, his cock bobbing in the air, thick and pink. Niall licks his lips and grips Liam’s ass, pulling him forward. 

  
“Niall, what are you– _oh_.” Liam says, as Niall guides Liam’s cock to his lips. He licks over the head and then suckles at it, making Liam moan and jerk his hips forward and–it happens again, another head rush as Liam’s cock fills up Niall’s throat completely and cuts off his air for just a couple seconds. Niall swallows eagerly so Liam can feel his muscles flutter around his dick before Liam pulls out, shaking.

  
“Fucking troublemaker.” He says, but slides his cock easily into Niall’s open mouth again, moving slowly at first but then fucking it eagerly. Niall tightens his hold on Liam’s cheeks, spreading them and trying to push Liam forward into him even more. Liam seems to get the point and stops immediately, cock down Niall’s throat, pushing gently so that Niall can’t breathe. He pulls away a few seconds later and Niall moans, feeling himself get hard again so easily. 

  
Liam keeps doing this, fucking Niall’s mouth then choking him with his cock for a little bit and repeating the pattern until Niall’s not sure what part of Liam he’s even touching anymore. Or are his hands just resting by his sides? He tries to moan but he’s not sure if he even hears it. He blinks his eyes open and Liam must see something that makes him stop and curse and then pull his cock out from Niall’s mouth. He jacks himself off till he comes on Niall’s face and yeah, Niall loves when this happens. His jaw hurts but he brings his tongue out and tries to lick at his chin and whatever else he can reach. 

  
Liam says something but Niall’s not really paying attention, too focused on the cut of his jaw. 

  
“Niall.” Liam says, and Niall hears it this time, perking up and smiling. “Color?”

  
Niall licks his lips again. He feels good, warm, floaty, he knows he should tell Liam, but he just smiles, blinking up at him. He opens his mouth to speak but it seems like too much work, and Niall doesn’t want to do it, so he smiles again, then reaches up to touch Liam.  _God_ , he loves touching Liam. 

  
Before Niall knows it, though, Liam’s off of him and lying next to him, curling his arms around Niall till he can hear Liam’s heart. 

  
“Feel okay, Nialler?” Liam asks, and Niall nods. He feels great, he feels happy. He loves Liam, loves him so much. He stays like that, cocooned in Liam’s grasp, till he takes a breath and feels as if he’s just woken up. 

 

“Oh.” He mutters, and Liam leans in to kiss his cheek. 

  
“All good?” He asks, and Niall smiles. 

  
“Yeah. I love you." 

  
Liam laughs. "I love you too.”

  
“I was thinking about it but I couldn’t get myself to say it.” Niall says. “And thank you.”

  
Liam shrugs. “It’s what you wanted. Though I don’t know how often we can do this. Like I said, it’s not supposed to be very good for you–let alone safe.”

  
Niall sighs. “Yeah, I know. We can wait a while.”

  
Liam kisses the top of his head. “Good. Now we only have one more problem left.”

  
Niall looks up at Liam and smiles. “What’s that?”

  
“This.” Liam says, then with a sly grin, shifts down easily and swallows down Niall’s cock. Niall moans loudly and curses–he’d completely forgotten about getting hard again. He looks down and watches Liam eagerly bobbing up and down on his dick and it doesn’t take more than a few seconds for him to come a second time, Liam swallowing everything down easily. 

  
“You’re too good to me.” Niall mutters, as Liam kisses his way up Niall’s torso. 

  
“I’m not good enough for you.” Liam replies, then kisses Niall properly, tongue and all, letting him taste himself. “But if you have me, I’ll be honored.”

  
Niall smirks. “I couldn’t let you go if I tried, Payne.”

  
Liam beams and pulls Niall in for another kiss, working at him till the two of them are tangled up again.

  
Niall’s never been more in love. 


	7. Louis/Niall -- Christmas Rebound

**Rating:** Teen

 **Tags:** Alcohol, Infidelity, Kissing

 **Warnings:** None

Tumblr post [here](http://slashter.tumblr.com/post/71019149757/j4yackfrost-this-is-for-kayelle-i-hope-you).

* * *

 

“Merry Christmas!” Niall calls out, shoving his way into Louis’ apartment. “I got the ‘nog and then because it’s your birthday in a few days I picked up an extra bottle of whiskey just in case, so—”  
“Niall.” Louis interrupts, and Niall’s head shoots up to see him standing there, in front of him, looking absolutely ruined. His hair’s a mess, like it’s been combed through with his fingers one too many times, and his eyes are rimmed red, his nose sniffling “I’m sorry, Niall, I don’t know if I can—”  
“Hush.” Niall commands, walking over to Louis’ bathroom. He finds some tissue paper and rushes back blotting at Louis’ face obsessively till the boy is giggling and swatting his hands away. “See? All better.”  
“No, it’s not, I—,” Louis starts, then gives a defeated sigh. “It’s El.”  
Niall bites his lip. Sure, he knows Louis loves Eleanor, but Louis is supposed to love Niall too, and this is their monthly Bros Night, goddamnit, he doesn’t want to hear about the girl. Regardless, his protective side kicks in, and he narrows his eyes. “What’s up?”  
Louis doesn’t say anything for a minute. Instead, he walks over to the couch, grabbing the grocery bag from Niall. He rifles through it, pulls out the bottle of Jack Daniels, and takes a drink straight out of it.   
“Shit.” Niall says. “That bad?”  
Louis sinks into the couch a bit. “She’s been seeing someone else.”  
Niall can feel a wave of anger sweep over him. “Shit. For how long?”  
“I dunno, Niall, I—”  
“Louis. Tell me.”  
Louis bites his lip. “A year.”  
“A year?”  
“He proposed. She said she loves him and she wants a normal life so—yeah. She had to cut me out.”  
“What a  _bitch_.”  
“She’s a nice person, really.”  
“Don’t start, Lou. She doesn’t deserve it.”  
“I—” Louis says, then bites his lip. “Okay.”   
“Look. All right, change of plans. We’re going to get nice and hammered tonight, going to forget all about her and every other girl in existence, and it’s just gonna be you and me. Got it?”  
Louis looks hesitant at first, but then nods in affirmation, his smile growing as he watches Niall grin and walk off to the kitchen.   
“We’re gonna need more booze.”

By the time Niall comes back, Louis has gone through a significant portion of the bottle in his hands and he looks fairly tipsy already, blinking up at Niall lazily.   
“Couldn’t have waited for me, huh, you wanker?”  
Louis whines as Niall pulls the bottle out of his grasp and he grabs Niall’s hand instead pulling Niall on top of him.   
Niall lets out a small squeak of surprise but settles into Louis automatically, turning into the comfort of a warm body underneath him. Louis leans down and kisses his head, which isn’t anything unusual, really, but then Louis tugs him up so that they’re face-to-face and kisses the tip of his nose. Niall blushes, hard, and his mouth is suddenly dry, even though he keeps telling himself that it’s just Louis being drunk and handsy.   
But then Louis leans in a bit more, kissing the corner of Niall’s mouth before running his tongue down the seam of Niall’s lips and then Niall’s gone. He melts into Louis’ touch and easily opens his mouth as the other boy slowly licks his way in, connecting their lips in a kiss that’s  _way_  too passionate to be playful. Niall can’t help but groan as Louis pours more of himself into it, reaching up and tangling his fingers in Niall’s hair, bucking his hips up so that their crotches brush, pressing them even closer together.   
“Louis,” Niall breathes, breaking apart for air. The boy looks up at him, questioning. His lips are pink and shiny and his hair is mussed even more than before and shit,  _Niall_  did that, didn’t he? “Louis, you’re drunk.” He says, because that’s the only explanation he can come up with, and the last thing he wants is Louis to regret this, because he knows he certainly doesn’t, and he can’t handle a broken heart, not with a situation like this.   
“Am I?” Louis replies, and Niall looks at him, takes in his eyes, his pupils wide but clear, his cheeks pink and tongue darting out to wet his lips. He looks alert, focused, and incredibly turned on, and Niall shivers a bit.   
“I—” he tries, but Louis just smirks and pulls him down again, slotting both their lips and legs together, grinding his hips up and making Niall moan.   
“ _Louis_ ,” he mumbles, but the other boy can’t do much more than hum in reply as he starts to suck a love bite into Niall’s neck, teeth scraping over skin gently. “I don’t think we—” He slurs, but Louis catches him in a kiss again, not breaking off until Niall’s completely out of breath.   
“Shh, Ni.” He whispers. “Merry Christmas.”


	8. Zayn/Niall -- New Neighbors

**Rating:** General Audiences

 **Tags:**  Pot Brownies, Meet-cute, Fluff

 **Warnings:** None

Tumblr post [here](http://slashter.tumblr.com/post/89795987100/ziall-new-neighbors).

* * *

 

Zayn’s literally covered in paint when the doorbell rings. 

“Shit.” He says, and grabs a rag, wiping his hands off before heading for the door. He’s still looking down at his stained palms when he opens the door and hears a voice saying, “Damn.”

Zayn looks up and sees a pale, blond boy with a tray of brownies staring at him. He smirks at the boy’s slightly awestruck reaction. “Hey,” he says, giving the boy an obvious once-over. He’s in a pair of tight pants and a loose tank, a snapback resting on his head. “Can I help you?”

“Oh. Yeah. Fuck.” The boy blushes a bit, his cheeks pink. He laughs. “I got this tray of brownies for you. Um. My roommate Louis saw you moving in and said that you might like them. They’re my special recipe.”

“Oh, thanks, man.” Um. Zayn holds out splotchy hand, taking the plate from the guy, who eyes him interestedly.

“You painting?” He says, and Zayn grins. “Yeah. I’m an artist.”

“Sick, bro.” The guy says, beaming. “Oh, yeah, I’m Niall, by the way.”

“Zayn." 

"Ace. Hey, uh, we’re right next door, so give us a shout if you ever need anything, yeah?”

“‘Course.”

“I’ll see you around, then, Zayn.”

“Bye, Niall.” Zayn says, waving the other boy goodbye as he shuts the door. He’s pretty cute, Zayn figures, so it wouldn’t hurt to get to know him better. Just as Zayn turns away from the door, there’s another knock, and Zayn blinks as he opens the door again.

“Hi!” Niall says, then blinks before smiling. “Um. I forgot to mention—well, I did mention, I guess I didn’t specify—those brownies are pretty unique.”

“…okay?”

“Like. Um. They’re special.”

“You mentioned that.”

“No, Zayn, they’re… _special_.”

Zayn’s eyebrows raise. “ _Oh_. Cheers.”

Niall winks. “Good for you. Enjoy.”

Zayn laughs. Yeah, he’s definitely going to keep these guys around.


	9. Zayn/Liam -- Barebacking

**Rating:** Explicit

 **Tags:** Established relationship, Barebacking, Smut

 **Warnings:** None

Tumblr post [here](http://slashter.tumblr.com/post/89786045340/ziam-theyre-about-to-do-the-frickle-and-then-the).

* * *

 

“Shit.” Zayn says, rifling through his bedside drawer. “Shit, shit,  _shit_.”

"What?” Liam says, panting slightly. He looks up at Zayn, confused, his lips still shiny and red from a minute earlier.   
“I’m out of condoms.” Zayn mutters, looking up and sighing disappointedly from where he’s perched on Liam’s hips. Liam just shifts a bit, though, and Zayn can feel the other boy’s erection fit itself a bit more snugly in between his ass cheeks.  
“We don’t—” Liam starts, looking a little flustered as he rubs his hands up and down Zayn’s torso. “Um. We don’t  _have_  to use a condom, though, like. If you don’t want to. Y’know.”  
A slow smile starts on Zayn’s face until he’s beaming, reaching down to caress Liam’s cheekbone. “Yeah?” He asks, and Liam nods, cheeks flushed an adorable pink.  
Zayn shifts himself forward a bit and feels Liam freeze up immediately, then slowly relax as Zayn reaches behind himself to pump Liam’s cock a few times. He leans forward, on his knees, and presses the tip of Liam’s cock against his hole, wet and slippery from the thorough fingering Liam had just given him.  
“I’ve never,” Liam starts, breath hitching as Zayn sinks down on his cock, inch by inch, “done this, Zayn,  _fuck_.”  
“Mmm,” Zayn says, understanding. He grinds his hips down a bit till all of Liam’s inside him and he’s flush against Liam’s hipbones. “You like it?”  
“Stop talking.” Liam orders, his hips bucking up involuntarily as Zayn slowly lifts off and slams himself down. “Just shut the fuck up.”  
“Tell me how I feel, Li. Talk to me.” Zayn mumbles, already feeling overheated, gripping at Liam’s shoulders as he fucks himself hard on Liam’s cock.  
“Feels—you feel— _shit_ , feel so good Zayn, so hot, so perfect, fuck.”  
Zayn picks up his pace as Liam shivers underneath him until he’s legitimately riding Liam’s dick, the only noise in the room the sound of their skin slapping together.  
“I’m gonna come.” Liam whispers, his hands tightening on Zayn’s hips.They’re probably going to leave bruises but Zayn doesn’t care, he just wants to feel Liam fill him up.  
He keeps up his pace until Liam shivers and then freezes up underneath him, hips jerking up as he comes. Zayn can  _feel_  Liam nutting inside of him and he has to grip the base of his own cock to keep from coming right then and there.  
Liam hisses as Zayn lifts himself off his spent cock, pushing their mouths together so their tongues can slide against each other, until Liam pulls away.  
“Turn around,” he says, and Zayn does, his stomach fluttering as Liam pulls him backwards so he’s sitting on Liam’s face.  
“Oh my  _god_ ,” Zayn says, at the first slick swipe of Liam’s tongue. Liam brings his right hand forward and wraps it right around Zayn’s cock, stroking him slowly.   
Zayn’s  _so_  glad he hid the condoms.


	10. Louis/Zayn -- Nude Beach

**Rating** : General Audiences

 **Tags:** Established relationship, Nude beach

 **Warnings:** None

Tumblr post [here](http://slashter.tumblr.com/post/89788568355/zouis-at-a-nude-beach).

* * *

 

“Come  _on_ , Zayn.” Louis whines, a towel wrapped around his waist.   
Zayn stands in his spot stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Louis, this is an  _awful_ idea.” Zayn says, gripping his own towel tight. “Why did I let you talk me into this?”

“Because it's  _fun_.” Louis says, jumping a bit in excitement. He grins. “What’s the point of all those tattoos if you don’t show ‘em off?”

“I’m just–” Zayn starts, then sighs. “People are going to  _stare_.”

Louis blinks, then rushes over so he’s next to Zayn. “Hush. The only reason people are going to stare is because you're  _so_  damn beautiful.”

Zayn smiles and bites his lip, then pulls Louis in, kissing him softly. “Fine. Let’s go.”

Louis beams, grabbing Zayn’s arm and their picnic basket, then racing down into the sand. Zayn grips his towel even tighter, eyes glancing around to the people on the beach. Nobody seems to be paying them any attention, however, and Zayn stumbles over as Louis comes to a sudden stop, dropping their beach towel and then their picnic basket.

“Here.” He declares, and Zayn nods. Louis looks up at mischeviously. “Ready?” He asks, and Zayn bites his lip.

Louis drops his towel, a slight blush on his cheeks, and Zayn immediately looks up at the sky, hands shaking as he lets go of his own. He blinks up at the sun, still kind of trembling as Louis slowly presses down on his shoulders, tilting his chin down until he can kiss him properly.

“You good?” He asks, and Zayn nods.

“I am seeing more tits than I ever wanted to in my life, however.”

“You don’t need to worry.” Louis says, smirking cheekily. “Nobody’s going to be staring at anything but my ass from now on.”


	11. Niall/Harry -- Grocery Shopping

**Rating:** General Audiences

 **Tags:** Established relationship, Domestic, Fluff

 **Warnings:** Discussion of food (just in case)

Tumblr post [here](http://slashter.tumblr.com/post/89402361215/narry-grocery-shopping).

* * *

 

“Spaghetti! We need spaghetti.” Harry cries, stretching over the cart to reach for the box of pasta on the shelf. Niall laughs.  
“Slow down there, Haz.” He says, and Harry flashes him a grin before knocking four boxes into the cart. Niall raises his eyebrows. “Do we need  _that_  much spaghetti?”  
“Obviously you don’t know how much you eat. Now what’s next.”  
“Um.” Niall pauses, looking at Harry’s scrawly handwriting on the shopping list. “Some kind of tomato?”  
“Roma!” Harry exclaims, just as loud as before. “Of course! That’s this way.”

“Harold,” Niall begins, as Harry is thoroughly examining tomatoes, “please explain why we’re following the shopping list by item and not by area?”  
“Hmm?” Harry mumbles, squeezing a tomato. Niall looks at his hands. They’re massive, his rings leaving soft dents in the skin of the tomatoes.   
“This is the third time we’ve come back to the vegetable section from another part of the store. Why don’t we just get all the veggies in one shot?”  
Harry looks up, amazed. “Holy shit. You’re brilliant.”  
Niall rolls his eyes. Harry grins and walks over, pressing a soft kiss to Niall’s cheek.   
“I knew I kept you around for some reason.” Harry whispers, right into Niall’s skin. Niall feels himself blush, hard. Harry giggles. “You’re as red as these tomatoes.”

 


	12. Niall/Harry -- Wrong Dorm Room

**Rating:** General Audiences

 **Tags:** Meet-cute, Uni AU, Semi-Nudity

 **Warnings:** None

Tumblr post [here](http://slashter.tumblr.com/post/89405017760/narry-where-one-of-them-walks-into-the-wrong-dorm).

* * *

 

 _I’ll stop by urs in a sec_  Niall texts, tapping away at his phone as he walks down the halls of his dorm.  _gotta pick somethin up from my room 1st_  
Niall reaches out, eyes still glued to his phone, and feels for the handle of his door. It’s unlocked, because he knows Zayn is too lazy to care, so he pushes it open, walking into his room and checking some of his other messages.   
“Oh.” A deep voice says, and Niall’s head shoots up to see a tall, long-limbed boy standing in the middle of the room, dressed in nothing but a thin pair of flowery pink briefs. His hair’s a mess and his skin is littered with tattoos, but he’s got kind of an amused smirk on his face. Niall realizes that this might be one of Zayn’s one-night stands, and he feels a sudden surge of jealousy, because this kid is  _fit_. He can’t help but let his gaze wander downwards to the boy’s bulge, which looks like it’s far too large for his underwear, until the boy clears his throat.   
“Sorry.” Niall blurts, and turns pink as he looks back at the guy’s face. “My bad.”  
“Actually, you got lucky.” The boy says, hands on his hips. “Usually I’m just in the nude when I’m in here.”  
Niall frowns. “When have you been here before.”  
The boy gives Niall a confused look. “…always?”  
“I mean…I’m constantly in my room, bro, and I’ve never seen you here.”  
The boy blinks. “ _Your_  room?” He says, and then Niall pauses. He blinks as he looks around and realizes, with a sinking stomach, that he’s not in his room at all.   
“So, breaking news,” Niall says, turning back to the boy. “This isn’t my room.”  
The boy grins. “I figured. I’m Harry.” He says, holding out a hand, and Niall takes it. It’s warm and large and he’s absolutely smitten.   
“I’m Niall. I think I live a couple doors down.”  
“Yeah, I figured. I’ve seen you around a bit.”  
“I suppose we’ll see more of each other from now on.” Niall says, opening the door to leave. Harry winks.   
“I’ll make sure of it.”


	13. Niall/Harry -- Detective Partners

**Rating:** General Audiences

 **Tags:** Detectives, Flirting

 **Warnings:** Discussion of (already committed) murder/corpse

Tumblr post [here](http://slashter.tumblr.com/post/89422209330/narry-detective-partners).

* * *

 

“I’m not sure…it looks like a murder.” Harry mumbles, squatting down to lift up the corpse’s coat. “Look, the ground’s dry underneath him. He’s been lying here for at least 12 hours.”  
“Damn. Poor guy.” Niall says. “Wait, check out his shoes. Why is there pink dirt? Where does that even come from?”  
“Ooh, good catch. We’ll send them to the lab.”  
“I think we’re done here. Guys, can we get this to autopsy? Also, get a tox screen on him. Harry and I’ll confirm identity.”  
Harry hops up, grinning. “Does this mean we get a coffee break?”  
Niall rolls his eyes. “Only  _one_  latte at Starbucks. And none of your 80-ingredient shit. Just get a simple drink.”  
“You’re such a wet blanket.” Harry mutters, rolling his eyes. “So what if I like my milk organic?”  
“Well, at least I’m not a snob like you.” Niall quips, then grabs Harry in a headlock and noogies him as Harry squeals.   
“Ni, this is so  _unprofessional_!”   
“Why? Because I noogied you or because you screamed like a little girl?”  
Harry sticks his tongue out at him and stomps to the car. “Fuck you, Horan. I’ll show you 80-ingredient drinks. Wait and see.”


	14. Liam/Harry -- Writing A Song

**Rating** : General

 **Tags:** Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing

 **Warnings:** None

Tumblr post [here](http://slashter.tumblr.com/post/139488449430/hi-can-you-do-lirry-where-harry-writes-liam-a).

* * *

 

“It’s a nice day,” Liam comments, as he steps onto Harry’s large patio. His house in LA really is massive, but it’s very _Harry_ at its core, and that’s what matters, Liam supposes. “Your place really is gorgeous, mate.”

“Thanks, Liam,” Harry replies, beaming as he follows Liam outside. Harry smiles wide and amazed, as if that small compliment from Liam is immensely flattering, and Liam feels his stomach flutter a bit, as it’s always done, at the way Harry’s eyes twinkle with love.

He and Harry have always had a bit of an odd relationship—the two of them have probably always been the most competitive in the band, and though that really factored into their relationship during the Xfactor, it all managed to melt off not too long after that. Harry’s one of the few people Liam doesn’t mind losing to, if for nothing more than to just see how ecstatic he gets when he wins. It doesn’t hurt that he gets more affectionate with Liam afterwards, which Liam thinks is because Harry doesn’t want anyone to be sad, but he hopes is because Harry knows that Liam let him win.

 

Louis had figured it all out pretty quick—Liam’s never been able to hide anything from him, so after a few times of Liam smiling dopily at Harry for no reason at all, he’d pulled Liam aside and had slapped him upside the head.

“You dolt!” he’d hissed, looking annoyed. “You’ve got the hots for Harry!”

“Wha—” Liam had mumbled, mostly from the shock of being hit. “I—what the hell are you talking about?”

“You go all googly-eyed over him at least twice a day. It’s sickening. Stop it.”

Liam had blushed then, suddenly realizing that what Louis had been saying was true.

“I didn’t mean to—I didn’t know—” he’d stuttered out, and thankfully Louis had been able to tell that Liam had been telling the truth.

“Just…be careful, okay?” Louis had said slowly, as if he was weighing each word. “Harry loves with all of his heart, and it can be…intense, to say the least,” he’d chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, flustered. “It really took a blow on him when things kind of splintered between the two of us, so just—try to take it slow, or whatever, okay?”

Liam had nodded, a bit confused but understanding nonetheless, and he’d stuck to his promise. It’d been years since that conversation—that means he’d been taking it pretty slow, right?

 

Only, it’d gotten harder and harder with each breakup. Liam remembered how withdrawn Harry had seemed when he’d brought Sophia on tour—it’s not like Harry hadn’t known about her, but maybe seeing her in person made it seem more _real_. Every time Liam showed up to hair and makeup with a new love bite on his neck, he’d noticed how Harry avoided eye contact with him. It had driven him mad.

He doesn’t want to attribute his split with Sophia to that, but it might have been a determining factor in it all. Sophia took it in stride, though—she really was a brilliant girl—and had given Liam a sympathetic, knowing hug goodbye, as if she’d figured it all out months ago and had been waiting for him to admit it out loud.

 

So now, standing in Harry’s backyard, woefully single, Liam can’t help but feel excitement thrum through his veins. He doesn’t even know if Harry still feels the way Liam had only suspected he felt, but even if nothing ever happens with Harry again, Liam’s sure he’s always going to feel this alive next to the other boy.

It gets to the point sometimes that he can’t control what he says or does around Harry—he teases him in interviews, loving the fake-offended looks Harry throws his way, and fools around with him on stage, getting close enough that if they both just turned their faces a bit—

“Lemonade?” Harry asks, making Liam jump a bit, so lost in some thoughts that were probably too naughty to be dwelling on at the moment.

“Uh, sure, yeah,” he answers, reaching for the glass Harry hands over to him. Their fingers touch for a moment and though it’s nothing new, and not even anything major, considering how many times they’ve hit each other’s dicks on stage, Liam still feels a little jolt go through him, taking a sharp inhale before his eyes widen in panic and he takes a large gulp of the drink in front of him, hoping he wasn’t too obvious.

It’s perfectly sweet, of course it is, because Harry made it, and Liam can’t help but smile as he lowers the glass.

“It’s perfect,” he says, looking straight at Harry. Harry doesn’t seem to be expecting a compliment with such a level of intensity so he just kind of stares back at Liam for a second before breaking out into a huge grin again.

“Good,” he replies, then motions to the chairs behind them. “Sit down. I’ve got something to play you.”

 

Liam drops down on one of the large, plush deck chairs, not really expecting it when Harry sits right next to him on the same chair instead of in the one across from him.

“Sorry,” Harry mumbles, though he doesn’t really seem that sorry at all, a small smirk on his face as he reaches for the guitar he’d brought outside with him, tuning the strings.

Liam smiles as he watches Harry’s nimble fingers pluck at the strings. The way they’re sitting, Harry’s leg is folded over Liam’s bent one, and Liam lets himself go a little bit, dropping his hand down to tap a random rhythm onto Harry’s calf.

Harry’s in cutoff jean shorts—of course—but he doesn’t seem to pay the touch much attention, instead clearing his throat and looking back up at Liam, smiling.

“I wrote this a little while ago, and I—well, I’ve wanted to play it for you, and since you’ve been around, I thought today would be as good of a day as any.”

Liam nods, heart skipping a beat because he definitely noticed how Harry had said ‘you’ and not ‘you and the boys’.

 

Harry begins to play, and the first few notes form a cute little melody Liam hasn’t heard before. Then he opens his mouth and starts to sing.

 

Liam doesn’t know what to do. The words are falling gracefully from Harry’s mouth, which Liam hasn’t been able to look away from since he started singing. He can barely hear what Harry’s saying anymore because his heart’s thudding so hard that it’s all he can hear right now, and it’s been like this since the first line.

Liam knows he’s probably reading too much into this—Harry doesn’t actually intend for the _I love you_ s he’s been singing to be for Liam—but Liam lets himself have it anyway, lets the music flow through him till he feels dizzy with affection.

He hears Harry play the last chord and then lets out a breath.

“Wow,” he says, and sees Harry bite his lip, nodding slowly.

“I, um—you liked it?”

Liam blinks at him. Is it not obvious? “I loved it, Harry,” he answers, and sees Harry blush a little bit, his eyes lighting up with that familiar gratitude in the way they do when Liam compliments him. “What, um—what inspired it?”

Harry looks down at his hands, running his fingers over the guitar strings. He looks shy all of a sudden, like a little kid admitting his guilt.

“Just…someone. I, um…kind of figured some feelings out.”

“Right,” Liam answers, trying to keep some semblance of hope alive inside him. Sure, there’s maybe a one percent chance Harry is talking about him, but it’s better than nothing. “Is it anyone I might know?”

Harry looks up at Liam then, fear evident on his expression, but Liam can’t make out why.

“Actually, it’s…” Harry pauses, taking a deep breath. “Yeah, Li, it’s you.”

 

It’s silent for a while as Liam processes this new information. _It’s you_.

It takes some time for it to really sink in, longer than Liam expected it to. Maybe it’s because it really is such a shock that he was right about so much, but a good part of it’s also because it’s _him_. Him. Liam. Harry is in love with Liam.

And just repeating that phrase over and over again in his head is what makes Liam kind of snap out of his stupor and blink at Harry.

“You’re in love with me,” he says, just to confirm it. Harry looks beyond nervous now, kind of like he’s contemplating just running as far away from Liam as he can get, but he puts on what Liam can tell is a brave smile.

“This is news to you?” Harry asks cheekily, though Liam can hear the shakiness in his voice. Harry just bared his heart to Liam and now Liam’s just sitting here like an asshole, not responding in any way, probably making Harry want to dig his own grave.

“Oh, Harry,” Liam starts, but maybe it sounds too sympathetic because he can see Harry kind of freeze up and steel himself for rejection. Liam smiles. He lifts a hand up and cups the side of Harry’s face. “Harry,” he says again, and watches the other boy look up at him, confused.

Liam brushes a thumb across Harry’s cheek. “Harry,” he says, one last time, before he’s leaning in and pressing a soft, questioning kiss to Harry’s lips without even thinking about it.

He pulls away—or at least tries to, but Harry’s got a hand fisted into the front of his shirt and Liam can’t move more than a few inches back.

“Liam,” Harry starts, as if he’s asking a question, asking if this is all right, if this is really happening, if Liam isn’t just doing this to be nice. Liam smiles at him again, and that’s all the confirmation Harry needs to pull Liam back into a kiss, this one much more intense, fiery with passion. Liam’s out of breath in no time and Harry pulls away once more, but just to toss his guitar onto the chair next to him.

He practically crawls into Liam’s lap then, Liam’s hands moving automatically to rest at his waist, and he beams down at him again with that same smile he’s always had for Liam, one so full of love, adoration, and gratefulness.

And this time, Liam can’t help but return it.


End file.
